Life Must Go On
by fandonfanaticfan
Summary: Fan-fiction based on the events of a range of various characters post the battle of Hogwarts. Includes flashbacks into the past. Begins with current characters, next gen' characters introduced later. Basically what happened during those 19 years. Main themes: Tragedy, Romance, Family, General.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 1998, May 2nd I  
The sun had now risen. A New Era had begun. The start of a better, less frightful and safer life. But for some it felt as though, life had ended or life wasn't worth living, after seeing the lifeless bodies of their loved ones.  
Harry, once rid of the elder-wand, with questions circling inside his head, just wanted to be alone, whilst he tried to decide on what was going to happen next. But before he did that he needed a good long rest. He was tired, physically, socially and mentally. He walked down to the lake and sat under the Willow tree and laid his head down on the damp grass.  
He closed his eyes after seeing the sun shining brightly as it did any day, no matter what, it was always shining, always looking on the bright side.

 _Neville_  
Life wasn't fair, but we have to deal with whatever life throws at us, whatever obstacles we face.  
I know everyone is mortal, but it would have been nice to be with family in times like this. I don't want to be alone.  
Just moments ago Gran took her last breath, with a smile on her face, knowing that the Dark Lord and the individuals, who caused our family so much pain, were gone from this world. Her smile is what gives me strength. She smiled because she was finally going where she wished to be, with Granddad. She smiled because she had hope that she was going to see her beloved son and daughter again. She smiled because she knew I was safe. I knew that. It's what makes me put a smile on my face and get on with life and embrace all the good things.  
I said my final good-bye to Gran and kissed her on the forehead. She was still laid on one of the corridors, near to the room of requirements. I told her to go home. I told her to keep away from this ludicrous chaos but she just couldn't help it. She was there at the start and she wanted to be here at the end. Look where that got her. Sprawled on the floor and lifeless. No. No I can't think like that. She knew what she was doing and she was happy. I should be happy for her. I sat there with her hand in mine for what felt like forever, just remembering.

 _Luna_  
Neville was kneeling beside his Grandmother, who was lying on the cold, tilled, soot covered floor. I could hear his quiet sobs. Nobody should go through something like this especially on their own, no matter who they were. Poor Neville had just lost the only living relative he knew of. I couldn't even imagine how that felt; the loneliness. I was grateful I had my father. I was lucky. Some weren't so lucky.  
I placed my hand on Neville's shoulder to let him simply know, I was there for him. He placed his hand on top of mine in acknowledgement. He started to sob a little louder, so I knelt down next to him.  
A couple of Men dressed in pitch noir robes were stood with a stretcher, waiting to be able to take the body away. Neville placed his arms over the body, to prevent them from taking it. "Neville, you have to let go". I tried to pull his arms away from the body but he was persistent. "Neville!" I shouted. I kept my tone stern, it was the only way. "Neville look at me, you can't keep her, and you know that. She's gone, you know that don't you?" Neville nodded in reply, as his bottom lip quivered. "She'd want you to be strong, you can let her physical body go, but no one will take her way from you, from here," I pointed to his heart, "from your heart. She will always remain there for as long as you let her be and no matter what, she'll be in your memories, just like your parents and everyone else you love". Neville nodded in agreement and then nodded at the men who were stood waiting for permission to take the body.  
As they took the body, Neville just turned towards me and burst into tears. I hugged him tightly as he sobbed into my shoulders as his body shook, letting his emotions out. "Bye Gran, I love you, always. Tell mum and Dad too, like I said..." He whispered to himself.

 _Ginny_  
I couldn't bear the pain, the hurt, the void. Eventually all the feelings merged into numbness. All my senses just zoned out, except my eye sight which was trying to record what was happening. People bustling around, lifeless bodies lain on stretchers in a corner. I couldn't even stand the sight. I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall aimlessly. I found an empty classroom which was still standing. It was small and, well usually I would have said cosy, but nothing could be described as cosy any more, everything was in a state. A bad state. I went in and sat by the desk, with my legs, tucked up towards my chest, surrounded tightly by my arms. I sat there silently and closed my eyes.

 _Hermione_  
The war was finally over, but now was no time to rest, as much as I wanted to, as much as anyone wanted to, we had priorities. First was to say good bye to our, unfortunately former, deceased combatants. It was something we didn't want to do, but it was our only chance. I couldn't face the ones who had died fighting. Sometimes I think it's my fault they died, sometimes I think 'why not them, why not me?', sometimes I'm thankful it's not me. Is that disrespectful, is that something I should be thinking? Would they have wanted me or all the survivors, to have lived and the deceased die? If they could do it again, would they choose the same fate, in the same circumstances?  
I stood at the towering door of the Great hall watching the covered bodies on stretchers being carried in and placed in a straight line. I couldn't actually stand in the room, so from afar I watched Ron and his whole family stood, surrounding Fred's unmoving body. To the right I saw Remus and Tonks lay side by side on stretchers. To the left I saw the Patil twins and half a dozen students surrounding another body on the ground. I saw, I heard, I felt. The tears, the cries the hurt. Mostly the pain. I stood leaning against the wall just looking at the chaos from afar not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 1998, May 2nd II

 _Neville_  
After they took Gran I didn't know what to do. If she were alive I would have taken her straight home. But she isn't here. I can't take her home. What do I do now?  
When I returned to the great hall there weren't many living individuals occupying the room. The floor was mostly taken up by covered bodies. Gran was there. Somewhere. Before I could walk into the room a tall, stern-looking man, stop in front of me preventing entrance. "Sorry young man, but everyone has to vacate the area, we need to get all the bodies together, please wait outside if you wish to stay on the grounds, there are several trains leaving from Hogsmeade if you'd prefer to head home. Either way you can't stay in here. Sorry". I nodded and walked away.  
Luna and I walked around the grounds aimlessly. I looked around at the ruins, the soot covered grass and the smashed objects, scattered in every direction. The only piece standing was the quiddich pitch, in the far distance, across the grounds. It was still standing, proudly showing the four colours- each representing the colours of each house.  
Hagrid's house was almost gone. The last few embers were only just finally dying out. Luna and I sat down near what was left of Hagrid's hut. "What are you going to do now? How's your father?" I asked. I knew I'd lost my grandmother, but we'd both lost people we knew, people we called friends, people we almost classed as family. I hadn't seen Luna's father throughout the battle, I was hoping he wasn't dead, for Luna's sake. She'd already lost her mother, when she was nine.  
"I... I don't really know. I suppose I'll go home. Maybe go see Dad at St. Mungo's. Maybe see how Harry is and Ginny and Ron and Hermione and everyone. Although I suppose they might want to be left alone. You know after Fred and Tonks and Lupin and... Yeah".  
"I guess it's in times like these you want to be alone but what you need is someone to be there by your side, to silently be there for you."  
"Hmm that's how it should be I suppose. Want me to be your silent friend?"  
"You already are. Want me to be yours?"  
"No, its ok I don't need a silent friend. A friend will do. F Y I you're my friend. So I'm sorted."  
We sat there smiling to themselves, silently.

 _Hermione_  
All of Ron's family, one by one, knelt beside Fred and mumbled a few words. First Bill and fluer, then Charlie and then Percy. Eventually after staring at Fred's body Ron dropped to his knees and hugged Fred. He composed himself and sat talking to Fred as he held his hand, for what felt like hours.  
Ron let go of Fred's hand, placed it on the ground and stood up. His mum came over to him and hugged him. I couldn't see either of their faces but I could see their shoulders shaking. Mr Weasley whispered something in his ears and looked at him with a comforting smile on his face and patted his shoulder.  
He looked up and around the room looking for something. His eyes fell on me. He looked straight at me for a few seconds which felt like minutes. He looked back at his family mumbled something and headed straight for me.

 _Ron_  
It was time to let go of Fred. I realised I'd been sat there for too long. Everyone else who knew him probably would also like to say their personal good-byes. I let his hand slowly fall to the floor and stood up. I kept my eyes on his body, wishing he would just wake and say "got you guys" and laugh at his prank. Fred's body didn't move it just stayed still and unmoving.  
Mum came up to me and hugged me. Myself and the whole family, were in the same condition. No-one could believe that Fred had gone. We were all trying to understand that we would no longer hear Fred's laugh, see his smile or be the victim of his amusing and sometimes tedious pranks.  
"Ron, its ok, were going to be ok" Mum whispered.  
Dad placed a warm hand on my shoulder and added "I know it hurts but Fred always had a smile on his face it's what we should do. Look around everyone's hurting. Everyone's going to need each other's support. Right now I think Hermione needs yours.  
"But..." Hermione? Where was she? Honestly I hadn't seen her since we saw Hagrid carrying Harry from the forbidden forest.  
"You need to say good-bye now. It's likely you won't get another chance and they need to take the bodies so saying it now would be best. Also when your mother sees all you lot upset it kills her inside. I don't think she's fully understood exactly what happened. Remember back at Grimauld place, the Bogart showing your mother all of you kids dead. Remember how she felt?" I nodded slowly wishing I didn't remember. "Think about how she's feeling now, son. We need to be strong for her and for each other.  
"But, dad..."  
"No buts Ron. Fred's gone. You can't hold onto his body forever. But no matter what he'll always be with you. You know that. If you need me I'm here, but your mother needs me right now and Hermione needs you." I nodded and looked around for Hermione. Eventually I found her stood leaning against the great Hall doors her arms folded as if she was stood in the freezing cold, with a frightened expression on her face.  
"I know dad. I Know I won't see Fred again, but I can't say bye. If you need me, call me." I asserted.  
I made my way straight towards her.

 _Charlie_  
A Family member dying has actually crossed my mind before. But never in a million years would I have thought this would happen this way. Fred was too young to die. It couldn't be happening, he couldn't be dead. Only he was. I wished I hadn't stayed away from home for as long as I had done. I should have spent more time with my family. Now I've seen just how quickly a life can be taken, I need to try and come home a lot more often, so I can spend some quality time with my loved ones. Except Fred. It was too late to spend time with him. Now I had to focus on the family I had left, especially George. I need to be here for him. Now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 1998, May 2nd III

 _Ginny_  
I don't really know how long I'd been sat by the desk, but I'd been there long enough. There were no tears left to cry. Only the numbness remained to comfort me. It drove me insane sat there in solitude, but what else was there left to do? And there it was again. The questions. The question. What to do now? I didn't know, I couldn't answer the millions of questions my mind conjured. It was almost unbearable. But what else was there to do?  
My answer: I don't know.  
I wish I could just sit and cry, but there was not a drop, not even half a tear left to cry.  
I just sat in silence starring at nothing.  
Like the numbness, there was nothing, that's what I did, nothing. I decided that numbness was better than pain or hurt. Right now numbness is what I desired most.  
I re-though my answer; be numb, to block out the pain I would feel. Even if I thought about the good things, it would lead to thoughts about the bad things and feelings would rush back again to haunt me. But I didn't want to feel the pain. I didn't, but it's what it always reverted back to.

 _Luna_  
It was nice to just sit quietly, looking out at the grounds, remembering how beautiful the grounds once looked, imagining how they may look one day in the future. I replayed the good times I had during my time at Hogwarts. Someday I hope my children will have that. They will now that the war is finally over. Now no-one had to live in mortal fear of The Dark Lord. He was no longer a threat. It felt nice to feel, unthreatened.  
"So what's next for you Luna?" Neville interrupted my thoughts. I turned to look at him and replied, "I'm not too sure. I think I'll go see how dad is. Hopefully he's not too bad."  
"When are you going to see him?"  
"Soon as I leave here probably. I just... It feels like, when I leave today it'll be the last time I see Hogwarts. It doesn't feel so good."  
"I know what you mean. But we'll be back I'm sure of it. I don't know what the Ministry are planning but they can't leave Hogwarts like this, they'll have to rebuild it or there won't be anywhere for the future generation of witches and wizards to come. Maybe they'll let us help."  
"Maybe. It's just, with it being our last year and with this, the war, it feels like the end".  
"Then it's up to us to create a new beginning, to rise from the ashes". I smiled at Neville. He was always the optimist, always looking at the positive side.  
"Like a phoenix" We both added.

 _Angelina_

I woke up on the ground to sound of laughter and cheering. When I opened my eyes all I saw was the grey dull arched ceiling. I turned my head and was surprised to see debris. I don't know what had happened. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there, how I ended up like this. I'm not even sure if I could remember my own name. It took me a few seconds longer than it should have to move my arms, then my legs and finally to sit up. My legs felt sore but they felt like they would work. I stood up a little too fast, causing my head to spin. I felt my sight go blank.

I woke to a pair of string arms around me waist holding me up. My head hurt like hell and my legs felt like jelly. Someone helped me back to the ground. "Hey are you ok?" A stranger asked. I nodded even though I knew I felt weak. "Stay here I'll get some help". I froze in that position until 3 people were crouched around me. "Hey Ang, are you ok?". So My name was Ang- probably short for Angela. "Yes I think so, but I can't remember anything".

"It's ok don't worry". They helped me up and took me to a row of stretcher and placed me on an empty one. Someone immediately came around to ask me some questions. "Hi. I'm a healer Johnson. I'm just going to check your head. It think its ok but I should check to see there's no serious damage." I stayed still while she slid a cold, wet cloth against my injury and until she finished examining my head. "Could you hold this against your head" she asked keeping her hand on the cloth. I nodded and followed her instruction. "There's not a lot of damage but you've hurt your head quite a bit, you'll need to go to St Mungo's for the night so we can monitor you ok?" I nodded and she walked off. I lay down and left cloth on my head.

 _Percy_  
Eventually, after being asked politely over a dozen times to leave, we were forced out of the main hall. This time it was real. I really had to leave Fred. Last time I left, I left home; I left my family, regrettably. It wasn't a decision I'm proud of. I'm ashamed of it. Fred never had anything to be ashamed of. He lived life to the fullest. No regrets. He died with no regrets. But he was such a young soul. I shouldn't have to lose a younger brother so soon. Mother shouldn't have seen her son die before her eyes. Dad shouldn't have to face the death of a young son. It's wasn't fair. It wasn't right. I'm glad I'd come back home. What was I thinking when I left? I was so reckless. I'm glad I had that short time to spend with my whole family; it was great while it lasted until the war started again.  
But now I just couldn't imagine what life would be like without the whole family. I couldn't possibly understand how George would be feeling; now he's lost half of himself. Imagine losing half of yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 1998, May 2nd IV

 _Ron_  
We stood in an embrace for a long time. I didn't want to let go of her. I didn't want to lose anymore. I was so tired of losing. In that moment I made a promise to myself; I wasn't going to lose anymore. Memories replayed in my head; when Harry appeared to be dead, Neville's defiance against voldemorte, Harry's victory, visiting Dumbledore's office; Harry disposing the Elder wand, returning to the hall seeing Fred's body, and everyone else who fought. I tried to push them out of my mind but they always found their way back. "I'm sorry" Hermione mumbled into my shoulder. "What for?"  
"Fred" She replied with a sigh.  
"It's okay don't..."  
"It's not okay."  
"I know, you're right, but there's nothing we can do. It's done. He's gone" My voice because more stern as I continued.  
"I know but I'm sorry" She cried a little more."I'm sorry". We stood in a silent embrace until she whispered. "I'm sorry about Fred, Remus, Alastor, Tonks, they're gone."  
"I know. And I'm sorry too" She looked up at me "You lost them too".

 _Padma_  
I walked around in the Great hall trying to find Parvati. I asked the few people I knew if they had seen her. No-one had. The last person to have seen her was Zach Smith, only it was hours ago during the battle while she was with lavender. I started to fear the worst. My gut told me something was wrong but I couldn't decide just how bad this feeling was. I'd asked almost everyone and I didn't know what else to do. I stood in the middle of the hall with a thousand thoughts running through my mind; Where was she? Was she ok? Was she alive? Was she dead? Was she hurt? What happened to her?  
"Padme. Padma. PADMA!" I turned towards the muffled call. I saw Anthony walking towards me. His mouth was moving but I was so dazed I couldn't hear a word of what he was saying. "Hey! Are you ok"?  
Eventually I heard his voice. I nodded. "Have you seen Hannah or madam Pomfrey?" I shook my head. "If you see them can you tell them I'm looking for them please?" I nodded. He turned to walk away, froze and turned back around. I think I was still slightly in a daze. Anthony tilted his head down and studied me. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
I shook my head and said "Yes" simultaneously. Immediately I'd realised what I'd done and aimed to correct myself. "No. I mean yes. Yes I'm ok".  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I can't find my sister."  
"When did you last see her?"  
"Hours ago. I asked around no one has seen her. I don't know where she is."  
"Ok just stay here. This is where she'll come. If you don't find her in an hour let me know. I'll keep an eye out for her."  
"Thanks Tony".  
He gave me a small smile and moved through the crowds away from me.  
I found an empty seat and waited.

 _Anthony_  
When I called her she didn't even respond, she had seemed so dazed. I felt bad leaving her but I had to find Hannah. There was a fourth year Ravenclaw who had her leg trapped under some rubble and I had no idea how to help her. All I knew was that it was a bad idea to lift the stones and move her. I had to find Hannah and a healer; someone who could actually help.

 _Hannah_  
"Hannah!" Someone shouted from the crowds. I spun around searching for the owner of the voice.  
Ant came bounding towards me and started rambling really fast."...and she's hurt badly. Her head was hit too. I haven't moved her because of the rubble but she's hurting really bad and you need to find someone to help her fast. I think she's lost a lot of blood."  
"Ok stay calm. Where is she? Is anyone with her?  
"She's near the main staircase and no. She's been there for almost 10 minutes now. We need to hurry."  
"Ok you go back make sure she's sort of comfortable and if you can get her to lie down or lean back in a resting position ok. I'll be there as soon as I can with a healer."  
Ant ran off as I ran in the other direction to find a healer. Luckily I found one fast tending to minor injuries.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but there's someone with a trapped leg, they might be bleeding and may have a concussion, I'm not sure but..."  
"Where are they?"  
"Near the main staircase"  
"Ok let's go" He stood up immediately as he softly explained to the patient he had to tend to someone else, "will you be ok?" he asked his patient. The patient nodded in reply. With that affirmation the healer made large strides across the hall towards the exit.

 _Bill_  
Mom Couldn't stop crying since she saw Fred's lifeless body. Me; I couldn't stop looking at Fred and then George and back again. My eyes flitted back and forth, again and again. Tears were dripping down his face never stopping until they hit the floor. I couldn't stop looking at George. I would never see George and Fred together again. They were inseparable. They would never play a prank together. They would never share a joke or make a pun together. 'Together' in their vocabulary vanished when Fred's life did. George looked almost as lifeless as Fred. His face pale, his breathing slow and subtle. His eyes just glazed and staring at Fred unblinking. If it weren't for the tears...  
I sat a few yards away from George on the bench. Mum was crying by Fred's feet. Dad was kneeling just behind her with his head bowed and with a hand placed on mum's shoulder.  
Fleur came and sat beside me sliding an arm around my waist giving me a squeeze. I placed my hand on top of hers and squeezed back. She placed her head on my shoulder and we sat in silence. I still couldn't believe Fred was gone; Fred and George had so many dreams, so much to look forward to. The emotion of shock didn't leave room for crying. Half of me felt like I should set off fireworks to celebrate Voldemorts death; It's something Fred and George would have done but I feel guilty even thinking that. I felt like I should have been crying; every member of my family had. Should I cry? To release the sadness, that feeling of a great loss? Would that release make me feel like I've finally said goodbye and make me forget about him? Did not crying make me look like I didn't care. That I didn't feel his loss? I'd never felt so lost. I'd never felt so detached from my emotions. I didn't know how to feel. I felt almost numb. I stopped thinking about my feeling and quietly mourned my brother in the few moments I actually had left with him; well, with his body. I remembered the many many memories I shared with him and reminisced about the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 1998, May 2nd pt 5

 _Anthony_  
They were taking the girl away on a stretcher when Professor McGonagall approached me. "Anthony, I've just spoken to Padma and asked her if she and you could do a register of some kind. There have been a few loses and we basically need to know who is still alive. We need to find out if the children still have parents or guardians. Miss Patil has made a start if you could help her that would be appreciated if you don't have anything else to do.  
"I can start right away. Is she in the hall?"  
"Miss Patil? She's in the hall, yes." McGonagall disappeared.

 _Padma_  
"Hey. McGonagall asked me to help you." I turned to see a flushed Tony stood behind me.  
"Oh. Yes she said since technically we're head boy and girl she gave us the responsibility of watching the students. I've started making a register of the boys and girls including their age, house and parents or guardians names" I nodded "That way it's easier to find their parents or relatives."  
"What about the adults"?  
"What about them"?  
"Don't they need to be registered?"  
"I'm... I'm not sure. But it makes sense to sort the children out first so I think we should do that first."  
"Ok."  
"Tony?" I turned back  
"Anything? Parvati?" He shook his head. "No sorry".

 _Hermione_  
"Ron?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Have you seen Harry?"  
"Not since he threw the..." I stopped before I said Elder wand - If anyone heard me, it wouldn't have been good.  
"Same. Maybe we should find him."

 _Ron_  
We walked around the grounds for what felt like forever. We walked around the quiddich pitch, the place where Hagrid's house used to be and the Herbology we found harry sat under a tree by the lake with his eyes closed. It was quiet and peaceful. The sun was still shining as it had been all morning.  
Harry opened one eye as he heard us sit down beside him. We all smiled subtly and sat in silence.

 _Harry_  
I broke the peaceful silence first. "You guys ok?"  
"As okay as one can be after what we've been though. You?" Hermione answered.  
"Same" I laughed. "But I'm so tired. How is everyone? Is everyone still in the hall?"  
"Yeah most people are." His voice sounded unsteady. I sat up and looked at them both.  
"What's up? What happened? Did something happen?"  
"No" Ron replied. Hermione looked at him with an odd expression on her face. "Tell him".  
"What's to tell?"  
"Tell him". I felt like I wasn't there and I was positive I was missing something by the sound of Hermione's voice. "What's wrong? Can one of you tell me at least?"  
"I... I can't. I don't want to talk about it." Ron abruptly stood up and walked off.  
"Hermione?" She looked at Ron contemplating whether she should go after him or explain to me. She sighed and turned to me. I assumed she decided Ron needed some space- I agreed. He looked as though he was about to cry.  
"Fred's dead". The words felt like a punch in the stomach.  
"How?" Hermione shook her head and continued. "Tonks too" another punch. "And Remus" and another. She bowed her head unable to finish. "Who else?" I asked. She shook her head and replied "I don't... I don't know".  
My chest felt heavy. I struggled to breathe. I defeated Voldemort but I still lost. I lost family. Again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 1998, May 2nd pt 6

 _Anthony_  
I started to make my way around the bustling room to collect names of all the students.  
I approached a young boy first, who looked almost familiar. He had mousy dark blond-brown hair and large brown eyes. I tapped him on the shoulder. His tired faced looked up at me. "Hello, I'm Anthony. What's your name?"  
"I'm Dennis. Have you seen my brother?" He asked tiredly. I shook my head "I don't know your brother, sorry".  
"My brother Collin? Collin Creevey?"  
"I thought I recognised you. I know of Collin. I haven't seen him though. I'm sorry. I'll keep a look out for him ok?" He nodded silently. "How old are you Dennis?"  
"14". How did he get here? I was sure the younger students had been evacuated by Professor McGonagall. I wrote down his name, age and year. "How did you manage to stay in the castle? Did you fight?" Dennis nodded again. "Were there any other younger students?"  
"I don't remember. I followed Collin back to Hogwarts when he left. We were on the run. Our whole family was and then one morning I found Collin packing a few things so I followed him and eventually we ended up here. I was so scared but I knew I needed to help. I couldn't cower away so I tried to help, I tried to fight." I nodded with understanding. I would have done the same. I felt bad for Collin, sat here on his own, without an idea about where his brother was. "What house are you in?"  
"Griffindoor". I noted a 'G' next to his details and jotted down that Collin hadn't been seen.  
"Do you know where your parents are?"  
"I'm not sure. They were on the run; somewhere near Knaresborough, but I'm not sure if they know the battle's over if they've returned home or not."  
I nodded and took notes. "I'll do my best to find out where your family and your brother are. I need to take everyone's name down. I'll be back as soon as I can." I assured Dennis and made my way to the next student.  
I tapped a brunette headed student on the shoulder. The head turned to look up at me. The student was holding a bloodied napkin to her temple. "Hi, I'm Anthony. Can I take you name, age, year and house?"  
"I'm Valerie D'Ambrosio. 14. Fifth year. Hufflepuff".  
"Can I have a look?" I asked out of curiosity and pointed to her head. She immediately dropped her hand. There was a deep gash or multiple cuts near her temple and forehead. I couldn't decide which but I noticed the amount of blood on her head and absorbed by the napkin. "You need somebody to check that" I suggested. She nodded "I will, I'm just waiting for someone to finish with their patient."  
"Do you know where your parents are?"  
"I don't know for sure. The last time I heard from them they were in Italy visiting my sister. They said they were coming back but I haven't heard from them since. I received that letter months ago."  
"Can I take their names?"  
"Stefano and Elizabeth".  
"Thanks. I'll see what I can do about finding your family. Try and get someone to look at that soon." I smiled and walked to the next student.  
Dennis Creevey, 14, fourth year, Griffindoor. Parents: Francis and Clair (Unknown location). Collin (Brother): Missing  
Valerie D'Ambrosio. 14. Fifth year. Hufflepuff. Parents Stefano and Elizabeth (Unknown location).  
Patrick Lipton, 16, sixth year, Ravenclaw. Father: Geoffrey (Home-most likely).  
Leah Dunbridge, 16, seventh year, Griffindoor. Parents: Johnson and Rachel (joined the battle, last seen near room of requirement). Grandparents: Louise and Freddie Cavendish, Georgia Dunbridge.  
Harriet Jackson, 16, sixth year, Hufflepuff. Mother: Lorelei Jackson. Grandparents: Francesca Jackson.  
Jamieson, 15, sixth year, Griffindoor. Parents: Tianna and Lionell Phillips (Joined the battle).  
Hannah Abbott, 16, seventh year, Hufflepuff. Father:Robert (Unknown location).  
Similar conversation with similar question and similar answers repeated with over a dozen students.  
I had 6 names on the girls list and 8 boys on the list. I finished writing a 9th name on the boys list when movement caught my eye. I looked out of the hall through a door less archway, to see Dean helping Seamus down some stairs. He was seemed to be struggling a lot.

 _Seamus_  
I saw a blurry figure running towards me. My eye had swollen so much I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. Dean was struggling. Really struggling. I was thankful he was here to drag me down the steps.  
"Hey do you need a hand?"  
"Yes please, here you take his left I'll take his right" dean replied with relief.  
I felt and arm slide behind my back. My left arm was placed over a shoulder and I was basically lifted.  
"Parvati?" Dean whispered "Oh my God! Its Parvati."  
"Seamus, are you ok? We're going to put you down for a bit. Ok?" a deep voice asked.  
I nodded, understanding that they had to help the girls.

 _Dean_  
We placed Seamus on the steps so we could carry the girls to safety. Parvati didn't respond when we called and shook her. She didn't move a millimetre. We moved a few pieces of debris which enabled Anthony to lift her from the ground. He was pushing up off his feet; his knees were still bent forward almost at a right angle when he stopped. He tugged some but her left arm was strained to the ground. It seemed to be stuck under a board that was under a rock. I moved the rock and lifted the board. As I dropped the board Anthony and Seamus gasped. I turned to see shocked faces. I pivoted towards their gazes to see lavender. Her arm was stretched in the direction where Parvati was found.  
"Oh my God" another voice gasped "Is... is that Lavender?" Ernie was stood behind me gapping at lavenders still body.  
"Yes. Can you help Seamus down the stairs? I'll carry Lavender. Ant can you manage?" Ant nodded and took lead down the stairs.  
It felt like we were descending a million flights of stairs. Finally we reached the bottom and were greeted by a healer.

 _Seamus_  
"Can you walk?" The healer asked me first.  
I shook my head "No."  
"Ok can you help him get to a stretcher over there" He commanded Ernie who responded with a nod.

 _Anthony_  
"Are they unconscious? Have you been able to speak to them?" The healer asked with concern.  
"No we just found them, they were unconscious".  
"Ok, can you get them to a stretcher over by that corner? There's a healer over there already to help".  
Dean and I made our way to the designated area and placed the girls in unoccupied stretchers next to each other. A healer came rushing over and pushed us out of the way. All we could do was stand there in silence watching. I knew I had to find Pamde to tell her I'd found her sister but I had to stay to find out if she was ok first.


End file.
